Raindrops on Roses
by bojoflo12
Summary: Rose's mother was killed abruptly and now the same cats who killed her want to take her and her brother Rain in? She can't help but suspect some other unseen reason for this. Will she be able to push away her distrust, or will it come true?
1. Chapter 1

I stalked back and forth, then slammed my paw into the ground. "Rain, you know we can't trust them!" I snarled. "They killed mom." I blinked away tears. Rain padded up and purred softly, "Rose, they didn't mean to. They didn't know that she had kits… us. They want to take us in because they feel bad."

"Well, they can save their pity and Froststar can find someone else to take in. We don't need them!" I hissed. Rain shook his head, "Rose, we'll starve, k. we don't know how to survive out here. We're used to having free rein, not having to share territory." He murmured, and I winced, knowing that he was right. "Can you just try it, please? For me?" my eyes filled with pain, for he knew that I would do anything for him. He was my only living family. I gave him a curt nod, and curled up to sleep, letting them dark, black sleep envelope me.

When I woke up, dawn was breaking through the branches of the oak tree where our den was. I yawned, my jaw popping and creaking. I trotted out of the den and opened my mouth letting the scents of the forest flood in. _Mouse_, my ears pricked up and I dropped into a hunters crouch. I stalked forward and jumped, finishing off the mouse with one bite. When I got back to the den I had caught two mice, one for me and one for Rain. "Wake up, dormouse." I mewed, right in his ear. Rain shot straight up into the air and yowled, "I'm up, I'm up!" and bristled his fur. I stifled a purr and fixed his crumpled whiskers with a sweep of my tail and purred, "No, silly, breakfast." And shook my head, dropping the mouse next to him. Then I sighed, resigned "Then.. we can go to Thunderclan when you've finished your mouse." And went to eat my mouse.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked to the border, later and sat down to wait for the nearest patrol. The ferns rustled and I stiffened, sinking my claws into the ground. Rain nudged my shoulder and I sighed, re-sheathing my claws.

An unfamiliar cat scent touched my nose and moments later a small gray tabby she-cat padded out of the ferns, followed by a cinnamon colored tom and a lilac tabby she-cat. I felt the she-cat who was leading the patrol look over my cream, tabby coat and mismatched green and gold eyes and the fur on my back began to bristle. Rain laid his tail on my shoulder and threw me a look. I attempted to lay my fur down and was half way until I saw the she-cat's gaze become more interested when she looked over my brother and his long black and white fur and his crystal clear, ice blue eyes, and I snarled, overly protective of him.

She turned her head sharply and mewed, " Follow me." Turned and trotted away. The other cats shot each other bemused glances and followed, leaving me and Rain behind. Rain glanced at me and trotted in their direction, and flicked his tail for me to follow. I sighed and ran after him. We caught up to the group at the entrance to the camp, and I inhaled sharply.

The sight that lay before me was not what I had thought it would look like at all. Cats were taking care of each other and playing, and grooming each other. Still though, in my instincts I felt that something wasn't right. The she-cat led us into the camp and waited beneath the large stone ledge. A pure white she-cat appeared at the top of the ledge and nimbly jumped down.

"Are they the cats, Fernheart?" She murmured. "Yes, Froststar." Fernheart nodded. I felt my fur rise. "Don't talk about us like we're not here!" I spat.

Froststar just looked at me coolly and looked back at Fernheart, "Get her settled in the warriors den, and have her make a nest for him too."

She turned her bright blue eyes onto Rain, "You. I wish to speak with you." And she led him up into her den. I pricked my ears and heard her ask Rain, "Why did you're sister come if she didn't wish to be here?" I heard Rain reply, "We are the only family we have left. She would not leave me… and I would not leave her."

"Alright. You may go." Froststar mewed and Rain appeared and he jumped down and walked with me to the warriors den. There was a pile of moss in the far end of the den and we made our way over to it. We split the moss in half and made two nests. I curled up in mine and fell fast asleep, tired from my trek through the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own warriors, though i do own my characters! I forgot to say that previously! sorry! Thank you soooooo much for the nice reviews guys, keep reading and enjoy!**

A claw prodded my side and I jumped up, hissing. "Whoa, feisty pelt. I'm just waking you up, like Froststar told me to." A silver-gray tom said. "Name's Stripefang, what's yours?"

I shook myself, "My name is Rose, and is there an actual reason I had to be woken up?"

Stripefang was staring at me and I took a paw and waved it in front of his face. "What? Oh, yeah. Froststar wanted me to take you hunting and show you around the forest."

I nodded and padded out of the warriors den. "Coming?" I called.

He scrambled after me and we walked out into the forest. I opened my mouth and scented rabbit, so I signaled with my tail and crouched down, stalking lightly, without a sound, and jumped, landing squarely on its back and killing it with one bite.

I turned and saw Stripefang gaping at me.

"What?" I asked, "Nothing, I just didn't think anyone could be that good at hunting. I mean, I'm like six moons older than you and I can't hunt nearly as well as that, and, not bragging or anything, I'm one of the clans best hunters."

I sniffed, "Being a loner and having to take care of a brother and mother, I got pretty good at hunting."

And I turned and scented the air for more prey. By the time we got back, between us we had about 12 pieces of prey. We took two trips to collect it all and then we went to go sit down. I chose a sparrow off the pile and after a moments hesitation I asked Stripefang, "Want to share?" he grinned, "Sure!" and we sat down.

After we finished the sparrow, I started to hesitantly groom Stripefang's ears and he relaxed, stretching out and sighing. I laid my head down and closed my eyes, letting the exhaustion take hold and fell asleep for a short nap.

When I woke, it was almost dusk and Froststar yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath highledge!" all the cats came out of their dens and padded to the center of the clearing.

A silver tabby queen stood proudly while her two kits sat at her paws, neatly groomed and calm. Froststar beckoned them forward and the queen nudged them with her nose, and Froststar beckoned to me and Rain who was at the edge of the clearing. We padded forward slowly and stopped at the base.

Froststar jumped down and mewed, "I have called you here for two things. The making of two new apprentices and two new warriors. Icekit, step forward."

A white kit speckled with gray stepped up, quivering with excitement. "From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be Milkfur." She nodded to an off white tom. "Milkfur, we know you to be brave, and compassionate and I hope you will pass all you know onto Icepaw."

He dipped his head and he and Icepaw touched noses. "Tumblekit, Step forward." The other kit, a brown tabby tom, walked forward more slowly and purposefully. "From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tumblepaw. Your mentor will be Stripefang." The silvery tom puffed out his chest and I looked at him in surprise. He hadn't told me, and we had been hanging out all day. Why would he tell me? I scoffed to myself, I just met him.

"Stripefang, we know you are courageous and truthful and I hope you will pass everything you know onto Tumblepaw." Stripefang walked toward Tumblepaw and touched noses.

" Rain, Rose, we would like to welcome you as full members of Thunderclan. Rain, from this day forward you will be known as Rainfoot."

Rain…I mean Rainfoot stepped up and licked Froststar's shoulder while she rested her muzzle on his head. " Rose, from this day forward, you will be known as Rosewillow." I stepped up to lick her shoulder and saw something flash in her eyes.

Victory, Success? And my distrust grew by leaps and bounds. "Icepaw, Tumblepaw, Rainfoot, Rosewillow!" the clan yowled to Starclan. Stripefang padded up to the Silver tabby queen and was congratulating her. I stiffened involuntarily when she licked his cheek, then relaxed when I noticed the similarities between them. they were siblings. Wait, did i just feel... jealousy?


End file.
